worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning McQueen
Lightning McQueen is built for speed and has just two things on his mind: winning, and the perks that come with it. In his fast-paced life he has little time for anything or anyone, but who needs friends when you have a stadium full of fans? Bio Lightning is a red racecar sponsored by Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment ("With Just a Little Rust-eze, you can look like Lightning McQueen!"). He is #95 in the movie, and at the beginning of the movie, he is racing his first Piston Cup race in Nashville, Tennessee, and is winning. At the end of the film, he lost the race out of good intentions, and got a new paint job, but still sponsored by Rust-eze, although at the beginning of the film, he wanted a Dinoco sponsorship. In the Cars video game, written by Pixar and considered a continuation to the story and is cannon in the cars universe along with the rest of the in the rest of the cars video game series, Lightning McQueen finds himself at the start of the next Piston Cup season. With the help of the citizens of Radiator Springs, McQueen readies to start his quest for the Piston Cup, taking lessons in powersliding from Doc, boosting from Fillmore, and racing backwards from Mater. With his skills, Lightning once again makes a championship run in the Piston Cup, much to the irritation of Chick Hicks, who hates him. Fearing his title is in jeopardy, Chick enlists the assistance of The Delinquent Road Hazards — DJ, Boost, Wingo, and Snot Rod — the same rowdy cars who detoured McQueen to Radiator Springs, to hijack McQueen's racing gear from Mack on Interstate 40. Lightning is able to retrieve the goods and bring the delinquents to justice before winning the next race, which sends Chick into a frenzy. Lightning challenges Chick to a Grand Prix in Radiator Springs, followed by one more Piston Cup race in LA. Lightning wins these events, taking the Piston Cup in his sophomore season. At the end, Lightning, Mater, and Sally decide to take a celebratory trip across the country. When asked if he brought his trophy, Lightning notes he did not, but left it in a good place, at Doc Hudson's clinic next to the legend's own three Piston Cups. Though Lightning McQueen is still sponsored by Rust-eze, players are able to unlock McQueen with a Dinoco paint job while playing as him in Story Mode, Arcade Mode, and VS. Mode. In Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales, Lightning now serves as the deuteragonist in Mater's very own show. The show begins with Mater telling Lightning what he used to be and did in the past. However, Lightning never believes Mater (as he wasn't there), and whenever he asks Mater if the stories really happened, Mater will always say, "Don't you remember? You was there, too!". Then, Mater continues the stories, including Lightning's sudden participation. The episodes end with Mater leaves, often followed by the characters and/or references from Mater's stories, implying that the stories might be real. In the sequel, Lightning returns, but as a deuteragonist. This time around, Lightning is racing in the first ever World Grand Prix to determine who's the world's fastest car. But the road to the championship is filled with plenty of potholes, detours, and hilarious surprises. Number 95 Lightning McQueen is still a hotshot racecar, but his rookie days are past him. Now a permanent resident of Radiator Springs, Lightning has become a bona fide worldwide celebrity as winner of four Piston Cups. After his latest win, Lightning returns home to enjoy life in the slow lane for a while with sweetheart Sally, best friend Mater and the rest of his Radiator Springs family. His off-season is unexpectedly cut short when Mater inadvertently prompts Lightning to enter the World Grand Prix, a high profile, three-part exhibition race that will take him around the globe. With a fresh custom paint job and real, working headlights, Lightning sets off to Japan, Italy and England with Mater in tow for the adventure of a lifetime. But competing against the fastest cars in the world tests more than his racing skills when Lightning realizes his wide-eyed best friend may not be the pit chief nor ambassador he needs to navigate the unfamiliar international terrain. Along the way, Lightning realizes what Mater is: Not the perfect crew chief, and not the world's best spy, but his best friend. He searches for Mater and finally finds him on the race track, scared to take action. But Lightning convinces his friend to continue his unfinished spy work. And in the end Lightning decides to treat Mater better...and to start taking racing advice from him. In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, He appears in the first Cars level, where he is looking for a new car in his racing team, which is the player. But first, the player has got to try out, so he/she has to pass the Tow Mater Fancy Drivin' Challenge. Mater says that he designed the course specially so that only the best drivers in the whole world can finish it. McQueen says that he's got great confidence, and that if Mater says you're good enough, that's good enough for him, before Mater says that it's what the Tow Mater Fancy Drivin' Challenge says, not himself. The player follows Mater through the course before in the ending cutscene, Mater says to the player that he/she is awesome, before McQueen says that Mater's right and that was some of the best driving he's ever seen, before saying to the player that they're going to be a great addition to his team. Holley Shiftwell then appears saying that was a impressive display. Mater then introduces the player to Holley, explaining that she's his girlfriend. Holley then says that their friend, the player, would make an excellent racer, but an even better spy, and that they have a mission that is perfect for the player's speed and talents, before saying that is if McQueen doesn't mind waiting, before Mater says that McQueen can wait, before he asks McQueen if he will. He then answers, "Well, who am I to interfere with British Intelligence?" He also becomes playable in the levels when the player collects 4 hidden Buddy Coins in each level in the hidden areas and heights. Cars Land Lightning McQueen also appears in Cars Land. He can be seen driving through Radiator Springs in his World Grand Prix paint job. However, in Radiator Springs Racers, he is in his Cars paint job. He and Sally will welcome you to the race when you arrive in Radiator Springs, and either tell you to go into Luigi's Casa Della Tires or Ramone's House of Body Art. After the race, he and Mater will congratulate you for winning. Mater says that "you beat McQueen!" Lightning replies to Mater and says he wasn't racing. Mater tells Lightning that "you can't win if you don't race!" There are other phrases used. Personality Originally cocky and self-centered, Lightning's personality was changed into a caring and nice person with lots of friends - to which he is very loyal and kind. Livery His model was originally painted red, with green Smell Swell stickers. Later, his doors were re-painted with yellow and orange lightning bolt decals. He had the number 95 painted in red, orange and yellow on his roof and doors, as well as the Rust-eze logo on his hood and spoiler. After being accepted into the World Grand Prix, Lightning minorly changed his paint job - he now has the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup logo on his hood, and a raised red spoiler. He continues to wear this, as seen in Time Travel Mater. Model Lightning's model is a hand-built racing car, built for racing purposes specifically. He has modifications like a red spoiler, and for a short time did not have headlights, only stickers. He has coil-over shocks with tubular A arm front suspension, a solid axle rear end and vented disc brakes at all four wheels. He also has air flaps on his roof to prevent flipping. His engine is a V-8, having a horsepower of 750. His 0-60 speed is 3.2 seconds, and his top speed is 200 mph. He is a mix of a stock car and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racer. Occupation Lightning is a Piston Cup champion race car known all over the world for his quick and skillful style of racing. He has won four Piston Cups over the years, and is currently working on his fifth. After his fourth win, he was accepted into the World Grand Prix, a championship involving 11 racers, each from a different part of the world. After he finished, he presumably went back to the Piston Cup. Skills *'Racing' - Lightning is one of the most famous names in Piston Cup history. He has won four trophies. *'Drifting' - This skill was passed down to him from his idol and mentor, Doc Hudson. Voice Portrayal Although he only provides voices for the movies and occasionally the video games, Owen Wilson has been the best known actor for McQueen. Keith Ferguson has provided vocals much more commonly than Wilson, arguably known best for the Mater's Tall Tales series. From Cars: Mater-National Championship onward, he has done every game in the franchise (except Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure). As for the parodies throughout the Cartoon Network cartoon based on the hit magazine series, MAD TV, Keith is a crew member and provides additional voices throughout the show. As a result, the Cars franchise was easier to parody. Appearances Feature Films *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 Short Films *Mater and the Ghostlight *Rescue Squad Mater *Mater the Greater *El Materdor *Tokyo Mater *Unidentified Flying Mater *Heavy Metal Mater *Monster Truck Mater *Moon Mater *Mater Private Eye *Air Mater *Time Travel Mater *Hiccups *Spinning Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *Cars: Mater-National Championship *Cars: Race-O-Rama *The World of Cars Online *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game *Cars 2: The Video Game *Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure *Disney Infinity Advertisements *Hertz *Opel Promotion *State Farm *Energizer *AT&T Broadband Promotion *Mom on a Mission *Obey Traffic Signals *Answer Seguros Attractions *Cars Land *Radiator Springs Racers *Cars Quatre Roues Rallye Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, Radiator Springs, Dirt Track, Cruisin', Dinoco, Cactus, Bug Mouth, Bling Bling, Tongue, Chase with Bumper Stickers, Spin Out, Tar, Impound, Tumbleweed, Cone, Wet, with Racing Wheels, with Party Wheels, with Travel Wheels, Hudson Hornet Piston Cup, Ka-Ciao, Burnet, Soaked, Daredevil, Dragon, Dragon with Oil Stains, Dragon with Metallic Finish, Heavy Metal, Frightening McMean, Autonaut, Burnt Autonaut, Hawk) *Micro Drifters (regular, WGP, Bling Bling, Gold) *Action Agents *MEGA BLOKS (regular, Dinoco, Radiator Springs) *LEGO (regular, Radiator Springs, Cars 2) *LEGO Duplo *Disney Store Diecast Line (regular, Dinoco, Epilogue, Radiator Springs, Pinstripe) *Shake 'N' Go (regular, Dinoco, Radiator Springs, Tongue, Bling Bling) *Tomica (regular, Dinoco, Radiator Springs, Tongue, Dirt Track, Cars 2) *Geotrax (regular, Dinoco, Radiator Springs, Cars 2) *Wood *AppMates *Stunt Cars *Rip Stick Racers Trivia *His racing number, "95" is a reference to the year 1995, when Pixar's first feature-length film, Toy Story was released. Originally, his number was going to be 57, which is the year John Lasseter was born. *Lightning's last name "McQueen" is a reference to Glenn McQueen, a supervising animator at Pixar who passed away in 2002. *In the first official teaser trailer of Cars 2, for unknown reasons, Lightning McQueen has on his Rust-eze customization, which never appeared in the sequel. It may be because the new paint job wasn't finalized at the time of the release of the teaser trailer. *Lightning, along with other countless versions of him, have been released in the Cars, Cars Toons, and Cars 2 Diecast Lines. *In Toy Story 3, in the Caterpillar Room at Sunnyside Daycare, you can see one of the kids with a white T-shirt with red sleeves and has in the middle of the shirt the 95 racing number with the lightning bolt of Lightning McQueen. A toy similar to Lightning can also be seen. *Lightning's back bumper is yellow. This follows NASCAR's tradition of putting yellow rookie stripes on rookie drivers' cars. *Lightning's design was inspired by stock cars, and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racers (Ford GT40). *After Lightning's redesign in Cars 2, he has working headlights instead of stickers. *In Tokyo, an advertisement for a vacuum cleaner named "Lightning McClean" is seen. *His Spanish name is Rayo McQueen. In Spanish, "rayo" means "beam" or "ray." *His French name is Flash McQueen. The French word "flash" means "flash." *In Polish, he is called Zygzak McQueen. (z-ih-g-z-ah-k) The word "zygzak" means "zigzag" in Polish. *His Danish name is Lynet McQueen. The Danish word "lynet" means "lightning". *His Dutch name is Bliksem McQueen. The Dutch word "bliksem" means "lightning". *His Italian name is Saetta McQueen. The Italian word "saetta" means "flash of lightning". *His Swedish name is Blixten McQueen. The Swedish word "Blixten" means "the flash". Quotes Cars Cars 2 Car-Finder Screenshots LightningMcQueenCarFinder.jpg TarMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Tar Splattered DinocoMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Dinoco CruisinMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Radiator Springs MuddyMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Mud Covered NatureDriveMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Leaf Covered LightningStormMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Lightning Storm TiresMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Tires TumbleweedMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Tumbleweed CactusMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Cactus Prickle Covered TongueMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Finish Line Gallery LightningMcQueenCars.png LightningCarsGame.jpg Mater national 4.jpg LightningRescueSquadMater.png LightningMaterTheGreater.png LightningElMaterdor.png Lightning-dragon.jpeg Heavymetalmcqueen.jpeg Race o rama 1.jpg 830px-Lightning mcqueen monster truck mater.png LightningMcQueen.jpg 830px-Moon mater lightning.png LightningMaterPrivateEye.png 150px-Lightning mqueen hawk.jpg Race o rama 8.jpg Race o rama 4.jpg Otto Cars Race-O-Rama.png Hiccups.jpg Glad.jpg|Racecar Lightning McQueen returns to Radiator Springs Carslightning_headlight.JPG|McQueen racing in Tokyo, Japan for the WGP (World Grand Prix) Hudson_Hornetpiston_cup.png|New paint job on hood of Lightning McQueen RCAE78-1.png RCAE78-177.png RC2E78-1.png RC2E78-88.png R6OP78-1.png R6OP78-2.png R6OP78-3.png R6OP78-4.png R6OP78-5.png 30-08-2012 00.jpg 30-08-2012 60.jpg 30-08-2012 62.jpg Hiccups13.png Hiccups5.png Hiccups4.png Hiccups3.png Hiccups2.png CarsRaceORama1.jpg CarsRaceORama9.jpg Lightning mcqueen.jpg|Diecast LightningMcqueen.jpg|Cars 2 diecast LightningMcQueenClassicMicroDrifter.jpg|Micro Drifters LightningActionAgents.jpg|Action Agents LightningMcQueenMEGABLOKS.jpg|MEGA BLOKS LightningMcQueenLEGO.jpg|LEGO LightningMcQueenLEGODUPLO.jpg|LEGO Duplo LightningShakeNGoCars1.jpg|Shake 'n' Go LightningTomicaCars2.jpg|Tomica LightningGeotrax.jpg|Geotrax WoodChauncyFares.jpg|Wood AppMates2.jpg|AppMates LightningMcQueenStuntCars.jpg|Stunt Cars LightningMcQueenRipStick.jpg|Rip Stick Racers Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Racing cars Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Video Games Characters Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:2006 Piston Cup Season Racers